


Zocken über Alles, oder nicht?

by Jelisaweta



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Deutsch | German, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Amoris, Yaoi, reader - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel zu Nichts geht über's Zocken, oder doch?          Ein weiterer unmoralischer Verkehr zwischen Armin und Alexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zocken über Alles, oder nicht?

[align type="center"][/align]  
  
d/n = dein Name  
  
Es ist nun drei Tage her, dass er und sein Bruder... nun ja... Verkehr gehabt hatten. Alexy versuchte so [style type="italic"]normal[/style], wie möglich damit umzugehen. Seinem Zwilling fiel das um einiges schwerer. Zumindest glaubte der Blauhaarige das. Der Dunkelhaarige blieb nämlich nun immer länger in der Schule  und das war nun wirklich sehr seltsam seitens Armin.  
Eben genannter saß nun im Klassenraum, der wie leer gefegt aussah, und spielte mit seiner PSP. Er war so sehr [style type="italic"]in Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus[/style] fixiert, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie die Tür sich öffnete. „Armin?“  
  
Dieser drückte automatisch auf Pause und schaute auf, um in grüne Iriden zu blicken. „Kentin? Was tust du hier?“ „Könnte ich dich auch fragen.“, erwiderte der Brünette seufzend. Armin grinste und wedelte mit der Konsole. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?“  
Kentin sagte dazu nichts weiter, war doch deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Knallkopf zockte. Er schüttelte seine Gedanken weg und sprach: „Na ja. Ich hab meine Sporttasche vergessen.“ Diese hatte Ken auch schnell gepackt, „Ich gehe jetzt. Apropos gehen. Wie lange willst du hier noch gammeln?“ Der Blauäugige schien zu überlegen. Es war schon spät. Abendessen würde bald fertig sein. „Gar nicht mehr. Ich geh ein Stück mit dir, Kenny.“, grinste er. „Nenn mich nicht Kenny!“, schnauzte die ehemalige Brillenschlange und warf die Sporttasche über die rechte Schulter.  
  
Zusammen liefen die Beiden auf den Gehweg, Armin wäre ja Bus gefahren, aber dummerweise hatte er heute sein Fahrgeld vergessen, genauso wie gestern. Auch geschwiegen wurde die ganze Zeit bis Kentin die Stille brach: „Du bist komisch.“ „Hm?“ „Abgesehen, dass du immer komisch bist, aber in den letzten Tagen ist das richtig auffällig. Beschäftigt dich irgendetwas?“, fragte der Brünette. Auch wenn er nun versuchte einen auf Bad Boy zu machen, gelang es ihm doch immer wieder nett und fürsorglich zu sein.  
  
Sein Kollege dachte nach, ob er ihm die Sache erklären sollte, doch dafür kannte er Ken noch nicht lange und vor allem nicht gut genug.  
„Ja! Ich komme seit Tagen nicht bei [style type="italic"]FF[/style] weiter. Nero bringt ich echt an meine Grenzen!“  
Kentin seufzte. War ja klar, dass es sich nur um ein Spiel handeln konnte.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen fand der Dunkelhaarige heraus, dass seine Mutter zu Oma fuhr, Vater hatte die Woche Spätschicht.  
„Alexy?“, rief er hoch, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Der ist wahrscheinlich mit Rosalia einkaufen...“, dachte er sich. Schulterzuckend ging er in sein Zimmer und schielt den Laptop an.  
  
  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]YaoiL[/style][/style][style type="italic"] ist online.[/style]  
Erfassten die blauen Augen aus der Ecke des Bildschirmes. Sofort bekam er eine Mail.  
  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]YaoiL[/style][/style][style type="italic"] Hey Armin, ich hab voll das geile Game, biatch ;DD *g*[/style]  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige klickte auf den gesendeten Link und sofort schloss er das geöffnete Fenster, als er realisierte, was das für ein Spiel war.  
  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]KingOfGames:[/style][/style][style type="italic"] Spinnst du! So etwas kannst du mir doch nicht schicken! x___x[/style]  
[style type="italic"][/style]  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]YaoiL[/style][/style][style type="italic"] Wieso nicht? D: P-Games gehen immer! :‘o[/style]  
  
Armin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Das Blut immer noch in den Wangen.  
  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]KingOfGames:[/style][/style][style type="italic"] Du bist ja auch ein Mädchen, d[/style][style type="italic"]/n! @.@‘[/style]  
[style type="italic"][/style]  
[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]YaoiL[/style][/style][style type="italic"] :P Wenn ich ein Kerl wäre, würde ich dich dafür flachlegen! ;D Na ja muss wieder offline - Mutter nervt mit Aufräumen -.-‘ Bye [/style]  
  
Der Blauhaarige seufzte tief. Durch deine Sätze wurde alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Er lehnte sich tiefer in den Drehstuhl.  
„Ach was soll‘s!“, dachte er sich und klickte erneut auf den Link, den du ihm hast zukommen lassen.  
  
[align type="center"]*[/align]  
  
Alexy schloss ein wenig erschöpft die Haustür auf. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden Power-Shoppen mit Rosalia war das auch fast schon selbstverständlich, aber er war jung und konnte es ertragen wie ein Mann.  
  
Nachdem er seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer verstaute, wollte er schauen, wie es seinem Bruder ging, der wahrscheinlich wieder [style type="italic"]League of Legends[/style] spielte.  
Ohne zu klopfen, öffnete Alexy die Tür und erhaschte nur kurz einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, ehe der Blickkontakt abgebrochen wurde.  
„[style type="bold"]Alex!!![/style]“, Armin sprang wie von einer Wespe gestochen von seinem Drehstuhl auf und versuchte mit seinem Körper den Bildschirm zu verdecken, bis er schließlich das Ding ausschalten konnte.  
  
Der Blauhaarige war ziemlich verdattert nach dieser Aktion und konnte nicht anders, als ein stumpfes „Hi.“ hinauszubringen. „Was machst du da?“, fragte er anschließend, neugierig darauf, warum sein Bruder so rote Wangen hatte.  
„Ich... ähh... also...“, stammelte Armin vor sich her, immer noch mit dem Körper zum Computer gedreht. Alexy konnte sich schon einige Szenarien ausmalen, was sein Bruder da getrieben haben könnte.  
  
„Hast du einen Porno geguckt? Du weißt, dass du dich dafür nicht schämen musst.“, meinte der Musikliebhaber lächelnd. War doch heutzutage ganz normal und da sie beide eh in der Pubertät waren sowieso.  
Armin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keinen Porno geschaut!“ Er drehte seinen Körper zu seinem Zwilling und verschränkte missmutig die Arme vor der Brust, immer noch peinlich berührt.  
Der Pinkäugige beäugte seinen Bruder kritisch. War das da nicht ein eindeutiger Schatten bei dessen Hose? „Ach was. Wieso hast du dann einen Ständer?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Sofort wanderten Armins Hände in seinen Schritt, um sein Problem vor den Augen seines Zwillings zu schützen. Dieser ging auf ihn zu, um dann schnell zum Monitor zu huschen und ihn anzumachen. Und da war es. Das Yaoi-Spiel, welches sein Bruder eben wohl noch gespielt hatte. Alex wusste nicht wieso, aber er musste lachen. „Soweit ist es also schon gekommen.“ „Hey, das ist d/ns Schuld. Sie hat es mir gesendet!“  
Der Blauhaarige drückte seinem zweiten Ich einen Kuss auf. Dieser zögerte erst bis er sich darin verlor. Er brauchte es!  
  
„Dieses Mal bin ich oben!“, sprach der Dunkelhaarige bestimmend, nachdem er sich vom Kuss löste. Alexy lachte und nickte. Dann zog er ihn wieder ins Badezimmer. Sobald die Tür zu war, wurde der Schlüssel umgedreht und der Blauhaarige drückte seinen Bruder gegen die Pforte aus Buche. Er küsste ihn hart und mit Zunge, neben bei öffnete er die Hose Armins und fuhr mit der Hand über die bekleidete Erektion. Der Dunkelhaarige keuchte gegen die Lippen seines Zwillings und dieser fand das so erotisch, dass es aufgeregt in seiner Boxer zuckte.  
Anschließend zog der Pinkäugige seinem Bruder die Hose samt Unterwäsche hinunter. Armin schloss die Augen. Er musste sich konzentrieren nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen. Das Spiel hatte schon einiges von seiner Beherrschung verlangt. Und das war alles nur d/ns Schuld!  
  
Laut stöhnte er auf, als er den Mund seines Bruder an seiner Eichel spürte und leicht daran saugte. „Fuck...“, keuchte er und krallte sich in die blaue Mähne seines zweiten Ichs. Alexy sollte mehr von ihm in den Mund neben! Und während er das tat, stieß er etwas in dessen Mundhöhle. Ohne zu würgen, nahm Alex seinen Bruder auf und ließ ihn Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen sehen. Währenddessen weitete er sich selbst, um etwas Zeit zu sparen. Armin war nun wirklich nicht in der Übung beim Vorspiel.   
  
Verdammt! Woher konnte der Blauhaarige so gut blasen? „Stopp!“, keuchte Armin. Er musste aufhören! Alexy sah aus pinken Augen unschuldig lächelnd nach oben in die blauen Iriden seines Bros.  
  
„Steh auf und dreh dich zur Tür.“, befahl der Dunkelhaarige und sein Zwilling gehorchte, fand es aufregend, dass sein Bruder auf einmal so dominant wurde.  
„ Zieh deine Hose hinunter und stütz dich an der Tür ab.“ Und genau das tat er, spürte das Holz unter seinen Händen und blickte über die Schulter zu seinen zweiten Ich.  
Dieser zog gerade die Boxershorts Alexys hinunter und riss das kleine silberne Päckchen in seiner Hand auf. „Das sind Dads, wenn der das merkt, dass...“ „Er wird die schon nicht abzählen und ‘ne Strichliste führen und jetzt sei ruhig und dreh dich wieder um.“, rollte der Dunkelhaarige mit den Augen und stieß in den Blauhaarigen. Ungehemmt stöhnte dieser auf und Armin tat es ihm gleich. Langsam wurden seine Stöße härter und schneller und Alexy krallte seine Fingernägel in das Holz unter seinen Händen. „Drück den Rücken mehr durch.“, hörte er des Blauäugigen Stimme und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er die Tat umsetzen konnte. „Ah~! Oh Gott.“ „Ja~.“ In diesem Rhythmus würden es die beiden nicht mehr lange aushalten, aber in ihrer Situation ist schneller besser! Sie konnten es nicht riskieren, dass ihre Eltern merken, was bei ihnen Sache war.  
  
Der Blauhaarige versuchte Halt mit nur einer Hand zu finden, da er sich unbedingt selbst berühren musste. Er war so kurz vorm Höhepunkt! Armin beugte sich über seinen Bruder, legte seine Hand auf dessen und fuhr ebenfalls über seinen Schaft. „Alex, ich... ich komme~.“ Laut war die lustverschleierte Stimme neben seinem Ohr und er konnte nicht mehr antworten, war zu sehr in seinen eigenen Höhepunkt vertieft, der über ihn hineinbrach wie das Meer über die Ägypter.  
  
Armin knotete das Kondom zusammen, um es dann im Küchenmüll verschwinden zu lassen. Dort würde es niemand bemerken, wenn darüber seine Essensreste landen würden. „Das wirst du mir so bereuen, d/n.“, knurrte er leise. „Hast du was gesagt?“, fragte Alexy, der nur Gemurmel aufgefasst hatte. „Nee, schon gut. Bin oben am PC.“ D/n konnte sich jetzt auf eine Nachricht gefasst machen, die sie nie wieder vergessen würde!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[align type="left"]  
[/align]


End file.
